Usil
by Ryuunose Chizuru
Summary: Ren bosan dengan suasana Divisi 10 dan Protect. Jadi gimana si cowok unyu ini mengatasi rasa bosannya? Ayo kita simak!


Usil!

Warning : Ooc, Gajee, Typo(s), EyD hancurtotal, dll.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo-sama~

Summarry : Ren bosan dengan suasana Divisi 10 dan Protect. Jadi gimana si cowok unyu ini mengatasi rasa bosannya? Ayo kita simak!

* * *

Chapter 1 : ngerjain orang aja deh.

Hitsugaya ShiroRen yang akhir-akhir ini matanya udah gak jelas karna kebanyakan main GC ini pun bosan karna Laptopnya yang di sita Nii-sannya aka Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Bosan karna gak bisa online GC dan lebih bosannya lagi dia belum mendapatkan pet Kog Type B,belum mendapatkan Sieghart, dan job 3 nya Jin, and dendamnya ke Octus dan Lenasion belum terbalas, da-*Stopppppp jangan Lebay!*

Karna bosan si bocah unyu kita satu ini memutuskan untuk mengerjai semua orang di protect and diluar Protector Squad, juga ngerjai para Author.

Bocah ini dengan cepat berlari ke Protect dan duduk manis disana sehingga membuat anggota Protect itu sendiri bingung.

Tapi gak ada yang hiraukan. Semuanya pada bekerja.

"Oi, Ren... daripada lu duduk manis mendingan kerjain paper lu yang di Protect ini! Masa Paper lu selalu dikerjain Ryuu sih?" pinta Kaitou yang masih sibuk dengan Paper nnya.

Karna kesal si Ren nyuekin si Kaitou dan mikirin rencana buat ngerjai si Kaitou.

Lalu si bocah unyu tersebut berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke luar. Di ambilnya seember airyang ada di kolam.

Dengan mendendap-endap bocah unyu berkacamata tersebut sudah berada di belakang Kaitou dan dia pun menyiramkan air kolam tersebut.

**BRUUUSHHHHHHHH...**

"**KAMPRET LU! UDAH GAK MAU KERJA USIL LAGI! SIAL LU!" **ujar Kaitou seraya mencabut zanpakutounya.

"Sabar bro, sabar!" ujar Ryuu nenangin sahabatnya Kaitou. Si Kaitou menjawab " Sabar gimana? Mentang dia adek lu , lu belain?" .

"Yee... mana mungkin! Karna gue gak suka punya adik berkacamata!" balas Ryuu. And tanpa disadari Ren udah ngilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Uhh... sekarang gue jadi bau ikan!" lalu Kaitou masuk kekamar mandi dan mengganti Shihakushounya.

Ren yang berada di rumah Nii-san nya mengambil dua buah pistol air dan pergi lagi ke Protector Squad.

Disana mereka kedatangan tamu! Yah... Tamu nya ialah Ichigo.

Ichigo duduk di ruang tamu Protector Squad sambil berbicara dengan Ryuu.

Karna Kursi juga meja berwarna hitam and dibawah kursi tempat Ichigo duduk adalah tempat Ren sembunyi waktu di suruh mengerjakan papernya.

Ya udah Ren bersembunyi dibawah Ichigo. Di keluarkannya dua buah pistol air tersebut.

Perlahan Ren keluarkan tangannya mendekati celana Ichigo dan disemprotnya air tersebut.

Melihat hal itu Ryuu bertanya "Ichigo... lu ngompol ya? Kok celana lu basah?" spontan Ichigo terkejut and mengecek celananya.

Ichigo terheran-heran melihat celananya yang tadinya 110% kering menjadi basah.

"Gak kok... ini tadi airnya tumpah.. " kata Ichigo. "Tapi kok Busuk?" tentu aja busuk namanya juga Ren pake air yang ada diselokkan kok.

Dengan malunya Ichigo langsung bershunpo ria keluar meninggalkan Ren yang ngakak dibawah kursi Ichigo tanpa suara.

Dan setelah memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar kursi Ren keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Berjalan-jalan ria di sekitar Protect dan berfikir siapa lagi yang akan dia kerjai.

Dan setelah jalan-jalan mengelilingi Protect si bocah unyu berkacamata satu ini mendekati si Dion.

Dia mendekati Dion dengan Misdirection dan tentunya si Dion tidak tahu kalau Ren mendekatinya.

Setelah rasanya cukup dekat Ren mengeluarkan Kembang api yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Dan dia nyalakan api di kembang api tersebut dan berlari ke luar.

Si Dion yang mendengar suar percikan api menoleh ke belakang.

**BAMP!**

Muka si Dion langsung gosong. Rambutnya yang rapi jadi berantakan.

Melihat hal itu si bocah tersebut tertawa ngakak di luar melihat hasil kerjaan nya tersebut.

Dan dia kembali berkeliling. Saat berkeliling dia melihat si Jun yang lagi ngebikin Cairan Putih Kental Menjijikkan aka Susu.

Dilemparnya batu ke arah belakang rumah Jun. Lalu setelah si Jun mengecek ke belakang, Ren mengendap-endap masuk dan memasukkan selai Blueberry, Telur mentah, Teh, Kopi, Bangkai tikus, dan pipisnya anjing rabies.

Lalu dengan cepat si Ren berlari keluar. Si Jun pun akhirnya kembali. Si Jun akhirnya meminum Susu campur tersebut.

Hasilnya si Jun langsung keracunan.

"Turut bersuka cita gua Jun!" ujar Bocah unyu tersebut.

Siapa lagi yang akan di usilin Bocah unyu berkacamata tersebut? Saksikan chapter selanjutnya!

To be continued.

* * *

Yoshh... mungkin chapter depan akan muncul para author, atau oc nya para author. Jadi Ren pinjam oc, and Authornya ya*Bekuin semua Oc and Author*!.

Minna mind to RnR! ^_^v


End file.
